Memorias de un hada
by Zallvie
Summary: Existen ciertas cosas que no necesitan ser contadas, sin embargo, estas cosas no dejan de ser importantes para un hada como yo...
1. El aura de la vida

N/A: Bueno, este fanfic es tan solo una prueba para ver que tan buena escritora en primera persona soy. Se aprecian todos los comentarios y críticas para mejorar la historia.

Si es de buen recibimiento, tal vez termine la historia. No hay nada seguro.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El aura de la vida**

Jamás me hubiese imaginado que mi pequeña e insignificante vida fuese a tomar el camino que cambió por completo mi existencia.

Y es que un hada como yo no esperaría más que ser la guardiana y fiel acompañante de un pequeño kokiri. Guiarlo en su caminar, darle consejos, protegerlo...

Quisiera dar comienzo a esta legendaria historia relatando algo que muy pocos sobre la faz de Hyrule saben, o que tal vez, simple y sencillamente no es de vital importancia para la historia que todo el mundo sabe sobre el Hyliano y su hada...

Nací, como todas las demás, en el seno del bosque kokiri, en donde se encuentra un hermoso manantial que nutre las dulces almas que habitan el bosque. Me cautiva pensar que mi vida dió comienzo luego de que una pequeña gota de las puras aguas de aquella fuente fuera salpicada por una de las suaves hojas de nuestro guardián.

Con su ayuda y gran poder, aquella diminuta perla de agua pasó a tener un brillo propio, tornándose luego en un destello de un tenue color azul. La suave hoja que había provocado aquel milagro de mi existencia, se adicionó a mi espalda. Enseguida, se abrió como una hermosa flor, dando forma a mis suaves y frágiles alas, las cuales tenían cierto fulgor, llenas de brillantes colores.

Sentí la suave brisa del viento acariciar mis largos cabellos, al tiempo en que yo abría por primera vez mis ojos grisáceos. Descendía lentamente, hasta el húmedo césped que cubría unas enormes raíces.

Como cualquier ser vivo percibiendo un nuevo mundo a su alrededor, me veía sumergida en un total desconcierto. Pero entonces la suavidad de las palabras de mi progenitor me refugiaron en una gran calma. Me encontraba frente a un impresionante tronco, su corteza era firme y desprendía un agradable olor a caoba. Dirigía mi mirada anonadada hacia la grandeza de sus fuertes ramas, sosteniendo una frondosa comunidad de hojas. Estas, parecían cambiar su color y pasar por diversas y hermosas tonalidades de verdes al ser acariciadas por los cálidos rayos del sol.

Me sentía tan insignificante en aquel momento, al encontrarme ante un magnífico árbol lleno de sabiduría. Me parecía imposible que alguien tan formidable e inmenso necesitara de los servicios de una pequeña criatura como yo.

- Oh, pequeña hada - se dirigió a mí aquel magnífico árbol con una voz estruendosa - Atiende a mis palabras. Yo, el Gran Árbol Deku, te he dado la vida. Algún día, como todas tus compañeras, te asignaré a algún kokiri, los pequeños niños eternos que viven en el Bosque Kokiri a mi cuidado. Tú, pequeña, serás su hada guardiana y lo acompañaras durante su vida. Esos son los deseos del Gran Árbol Deku, y espero sean cumplidos.

En aquel momento, el Gran Árbol Deku había predispuesto un destino para mi. He de decir que fue un tanto decepcionante saber en qué gastaría toda mi vida, pero entonces ¿cuál sería el sentido de vivir? No pude hacer más que seguir las ordenes de mi progenitor, resignandome a una realidad llena de serenidad. Pero ¿qué acaso no era la vida perfecta para un hada?

- Así será... Gran Árbol Deku - contesté con cierta tristeza, descubriendo mi voz por primera vez.

¿Qué más podía hacer un hada como yo con su vida? En cuanto analicé mis pensamientos, sabía que era ridículo por mi parte aspirar a tanto. Ni siquiera sabía nada del mundo. ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento sentía la necesidad de salir volando y recorrerlo? Respirar la dulce libertad...

- ¡Oh, Pequeña! - me dijo con ternura - se que te acongoja el saber lo que te depara el futuro. Pero en verdad te digo que no existe una felicidad mas perfecta que la que yo ahora te ofrezco vivir. Has de saber que me entristece ver un semblante decepcionado como el tuyo...

- ¡Pero Árbol Deku! - dije alarmada - ¿por qué estaría triste? si así me has percibido, entonces ha sido un error fatal de mi parte - levanté mi mirada hacia sus inmensas ramificaciones - no podría estar más agradecida con alguien tan noble, que se ha tomado la molestia de darle la vida a una criatura como yo. No puedo hacer más que expresar mi inmensa gratitud cumpliendo sus deseos.

El viento meneó mis cabellos, mientras bajaba mi cabeza y cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

- Anda pues a explorar el bosque, pequeña Navi - dijo con su potente voz luego de unos momentos - así seras conocida por tus hadas compañeras. Ahora ¡Vuela, Navi! descubre tu nuevo hogar, familiarízate con las demás formas de vida que habitan este sagrado bosque ¡Despréndete del suelo, Navi! Y atiende al llamado del Gran Arbol Deku cuando sea el momento...

Alcé mis ojos en cuanto finalizaron sus palabras. Navi... así que ése sería mi nombre. Bastante simple. En verdad era de mi agrado. Con una gran sonrisa, agradecí al Árbol Deku de nuevo la oportunidad de vivir que me había otorgado. Se lo debía, a pesar de todo...

Obedeciendo a mi progenitor y tratando de ver de la manera más positiva lo que hasta aquel momento habría sido mi destino, me puse en pie, extendí mis alas y levanté el vuelo. Sentí una grata sensación y me dejé llevar por la suave brisa del bosque. Comencé a tomar cierta velocidad en cuanto estuve acostumbrada al ritmo del constante vibramiento de mis alas. Me alcé hacia los cielos, por sobre la copa de mi guardián y desde una altura considerable, contemplé el enorme bosque que se extendía ante mi, al que de ahora en adelante llamaría hogar. Observé que hacia el sur de donde me encontraba, se extendía una amplia comunidad rodeada por un espeso bosque. Recuerdo que fue tal mi emoción al ver tanta hermosura, lleno de variados colores verdes, que enseguida me sentí mareada. Sé que tal vez no deba ser muy impresionante, pero mis ojos apenas empezaban a ver las maravillas del mundo y en ese momento, a mi me parecía una de las cosas más bellas. Bajé poco a poco y en cuanto me sentí mejor, emprendí el vuelo hacia mi nueva vida en el bosque.

Llena de curiosidad por descubrir aquel nuevo mundo y tratando de olvidarme un poco de todo lo que el Árbol Deku había predestinado para mí, atravesé el pequeño poblado de manera gradual y tranquila, mientras admiraba las diferentes formas de las construcciones a mi alrededor. La mayoría no eran más que las bases de algunos troncos, tallados en distinta forma y con ciertos adornos hechos con flores o pintura silvestre. Esbocé una sonrisa al ver toda aquella infantil creatividad.

Entonces me percaté de algo ¿en dónde se encontraban los kokiri? El lugar parecía desierto...

- Hola - escuché una cálida voz a mis espaldas - tú debes ser nuestra nueva compañera ¿no es así?

Volteé y observé impresionada. Ahí se encontraba una pequeña criatura como yo, volando frente a mí. Su cabellera era corta y de un tenue color rosa, al igual que sus ojos. Una suave sonrisa se había formado al centro de su cara.

- Supongo que si - contesté con una risita tímida

El hada rió.

- Todas hemos pasado por esto - me dijo - y tengo la idea de la confusión que sientes

- En realidad, lo que ahora me preguntaba - dije, mirando a mi alrededor - era sobre los habitantes que deberían de estar por aquí, segun me informó el Árbol Deku...

- ¡Ah! los kokiri - me contestó con un suspiro - han decidido ir a jugar en el bosque, cerca de aqui. Estaban empezando a aburrirse de la cotidianidad de jugar en el pueblo.

- Pero ¿Qué no es peligroso? - le dije casi en un murmullo

- Para eso estamos nosotras - contestó con tono alegre, guiñandome un ojo - además, la influencia de los poderes del Árbol Deku llega hasta ciertos lugares fuera de aquí. Ellos se encuentran en un lugar seguro.

Sonreí.

- Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Navi - respondí

- Bueno, Navi - siguió - mi nombre es Cora. El Venerable Árbol Deku me ha enviado a darte la información necesaria sobre este lugar ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar un vistazo al bosque?

Durante un instante, dudé. Pero gran parte de mí queria saber más sobre aquel místico lugar. Con cierta emoción, asentí con mi cabeza. Cora sujetó mi mano con suavidad.

- Por aquí, sígueme - dijo y enseguida emprendimos el vuelo.

Cora me guió a través de la villa kokiri. Nos dirigimos hacia el suroeste, en donde la espesura de los arboles comenzó a envolvernos. La grande cantidad de enormes árboles y diversidad de plantas me impresionó. Mientras nos adentrabamos más y más en aquella frondosidad de arboles, Cora comentó con cierta preocupación que era fácil para un kokiri perderse por aquella región del bosque.

- El día en que el Árbol Deku asigne a un kokiri a tu cuidado - dijo seriamente - procura que nunca se acerque a estos lugares tan engañosos sin tu cuidado. No sé si sea cierto, pero se dice que puede pasar algo terrible si un kokiri llegara a perderse por aquí... y... bueno, mejor no arriesgarse...

Me estremecí al oír aquello. Pensé que mi nueva amiga seguiría con la conversación, pero luego de eso se quedó callada y despues de un rato, me siguió dando ciertos consejos y mostrandome el lugar.

Como me enteraría despues, el bosque era tambien el hogar de varios monstruos misteriosos y suelen habitar en lo más profundo del bosque. Pero tambien existían estas criaturas extrañas, a las que nosotras llamamos "Niños Perdidos" debido a su pequeña estatura. Según cuentan algunas hadas, estas criaturas alguna vez fueron niños kokiri...

"- ... ciertas hadas descuidadas habrán desamparado a aquellos pequeños - contaba cierta noche un hada de un brillo verde pardo - un terrible hechizo de las profundidades del bosque cayó sobre ellos y fueron convertidos en esas criaturas extrañas y misteriosas.

- ¡Por las diosas, Eilina! - dijo asustada un hada de un azul oscuro que se encontraba a mi lado - pero si eso que dices es verdad ¿qué sucedió entonces con aquellas desafortunadas hadas?

- ¡Oh, no lo sé Abryl! - contestó un poco irritada Eilina - pero podría apostar a que fueron desterradas por el Árbol Deku al no cumplir correctamente su deber"

¿En verdad sería capaz el Gran Árbol Deku de hacer algo así? Ahora que lo pienso, en verdad lo dudo. Pero bueno, en aquel entonces no tenía tanta experiencia en la vida y no podía dar una respuesta concreta.

Mientras exploraba el bosque con Cora, mencionó varias cosas que eran interesantes para mi conocimiento. Yo escuchaba maravillada la historia de la creación de Hyrule por las tres Diosas Doradas. La existencia de otras fantasticas criaturas y razas alrededor del mundo. Las leyendas que alguna vez existieron y que ahora son simples historias...

Centrandose luego a nuestro entorno, me contó también que el Árbol Deku, además de crearnos a nosotras, sus servidoras dentro del bosque, también había dado vida a cada niño que habitaba en el bosque a su cuidado.

- ¿Con qué proposito? - pregunté, curiosa.

- Nadie lo sabe - me contestó con un tono de misterio en su voz - pero nosotras hemos creado una que otra suposición.

Se quedó callada de nuevo. La presioné con mi mirada llena de incertidumbre. No iba a permitir que me dejara de nuevo con una nueva duda en mi cabeza. Se hecho a reír al notar lo impaciente que estaba por escuchar el resto de la historia.

- ¿Por favor? - le dije con inocencia

- Bien - dijo luego de hechar un largo suspiro, se aclaró la garganta y siguió - Varias tienen sus propias teorias. Una de las más absurdas que he oído es que algún día, el Árbol Deku se revelará y tomará el control del mundo con ayuda de los kokiri y su ejercito de hadas - dirigió su mirada hacia mí, alzando una ceja - ¿creerías algo tan tonto?

- No lo se - le dije con seriedad - pero deberiamos preparar lo más pronto posible los cañones de nueces deku - hice una mueca y enseguida comenzamos a hechar grandes carcajadas.

Más tarde, me enteré que la creadora de aquella ridiculez fue nada mas y nada menos que Eilina, una criatura bastante peculiar y que llegaría a conocer en mi estancia en el bosque. A mi parecer, era el hada más aborrecente del mundo. Todo lo que decía tendría que tener alguna clase de sarcasmo o terminaría perjudicando a alguien. Les sorprendería saber con quién termino de hada guardiana... oh, bueno, tal vez no.

- Bueno, bueno, como dije - siguió Cora tratando de recuperar el aliento - esa es una de las más absurdas... pero... - su enorme sonrisa se minimizo hasta llegar a una simple linea curva - pero lo que yo creo más convincente es lo que una vez cierta hada compartió con nosotras - me dirigió una mirada soñadora mientras continuaba con el relato - Según ella, luego de que las tres Diosas crearan este mundo, Farore, la diosa del corage, se dió cuenta de un recondito lugar, lejos de la vida: el bosque. Le parecía un lugar demasiado hermoso para que nadie lo notara. Dando un gran suspiro e inundada en una gran tristeza, dejó caer una lagrima justo en el centro del bosque. Enseguida comenzó a brotar una planta y pronto se convirtió en un enorme Árbol. Farore, al ver esto, le dió al Árbol su bendición y le ordeno que poblara aquel místico lugar. Obedeció así el árbol a la diosa y comenzó con su misión. Cada vez que la lluvia cae, es por que Farore rompe en lagrimas al recordar aquél día con melancolia, bendiciendo así al Árbol con un manantial a su lado, lleno de las llágrimas de la mismísima diosa del corage... - hizo una leve pausa al terminar y me miró con una sonrisa - y eso es al menos lo que la mayoria de las hadas nos gusta creer ¿Te imaginas si la historia fuese verdad?

Me quede sin habla ante el hermoso relato. Llena de asombro, miré a Cora con impresión.

- Seríamos parte de las lágrimas de una diosa - le dije sin poder resistir mi emoción

- Así es - dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza - mucho mejor que ser parte de un ejercito malvado tratando de conquistar Hyrule ¿no lo crees?

- Muy cierto - concluí esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ven, sigamos - dijo Cora - quiero enseñarte algo

Me guió a través de los árboles. Estaba tan confundida... ¿En verdad podría ser capaz de guiar a un niño por aquella enorme masa de confusión?

Al llegar a cierto punto del boscaje, comenzamos a avanzar de manera cautelosa. Comencé a sentir levemente ciertas presencias a mi alrededor.

- A mi entender - mencionó Cora - este es uno de los lugares mas importantes en el bosque. Se dice que es un lugar sagrado, en donde los espiritus del bosque se reunen y por lo tanto, somos más perceptibles a su presencia ¿puedes sentirlo?

Oía maravillada las voces que salían de aquel misterioso lugar. Sentía la necesidad de reunirme con aquellos espiritus. No me conformaba con una simple explicación, quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Comencé a avanzar lentamente hacía aquel enigmático camino, curiosa por descubrir los secretos que escondía bajo aquella enorme densidad. Pero entonces, sentí un ligero estirón en mi brazo.

- Sé que es tentador - dijo Cora, mientras me jalaba de regreso - pero este lugar encierra tantos misterios como peligros que nosotras no podemos enfrentar. Vamos, ven conmigo. Es hora de que veas algo un poco más... permitible.

Me sentí tan decepcionada ante la aseveración que mi amiga acababa de hacer. Era demasiado pequeña y frágil como para poder explorar mas allá de los secretos que el mundo me ofrecía. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de saberlo todo! pero tan pocas probabilidades de llevar acabo mi fantasía.

Sin más, decidí seguir a Cora. Esperaba que lo que había mencionado sobre algo más "permitible" fuese cierto. El panorama del bosque cambiaba poco a poco conforme avanzabamos. Luego de estar en aquel frondoso paisaje, al cual yo me había empezado a acostumbrar, llegamos a un claro que se encontraba más proximo a la villa kokiri, en donde los rayos de sol anunciaban su presencia, bailando al ritmo de las hojas acariciadas por el viento.

Cora se acerco a un árbol y se posó en una de sus delgadas ramas. Me senté a su lado, contemplando las luces que se presentaban frente a mi.

- ¡Vaya, ese si que fue un gran recorrido! - dijo, estirando sus brazos y piernas, para luego dejarlos descansar - ¿qué te ha parecido?

- Bastante interesante - le dije con una media sonrisa.

No podía expresar lo fascinada que me encontraba en aquel momento, aunque tambien el sentimiento de desilusion permanecía en mí.

- Muchisimas gracias, Cora

- Ha sido un placer, Navi - dijo con una simpatica sonrisa, mientras sacudia sus alas y las dejaba caer sobre su espalda

Posé mi mirada sobre la expresión soñadora de Cora. Enseguida se me vino una duda que no se me había ocurrido preguntarle desde que la encontré.

- Eh... - dudé un poco antes de poder preguntarle, no sabía si era correcto - tal vez no deba preguntarte esto pero... - mi amiga me presto su atención, dispuesta a escuchar cada una de mis palabras - ¿el Árbol Deku aún no te ha... asignado a... alguién?

Tardó un poco en contestar y enseguida supe que debí permanecer callada.

- No, aún no - dijo un tanto triste, cabizbaja - tengo dos meses desde que el Venerable Árbol Deku me dió esta oportunidad de vida - soltó un largo suspiro - pero al parecer aún no estoy preparada para ejercer mi deber como hada guardiana...

- ¿"Aún no estoy preparada"? - cité sus palabras, extrañada - ¡Por Nayru! no puedo creer que con todo el conocimiento que tienes, el Árbol Deku no te considere "preparada" ¡Seguro que eres el hada más sabia de este bosque!

- Gracias por el cumplido - me dijo, luego comenzó a sollozar - ¡oh, Navi! no sabes cuanto añoro el día en que nuestro guardián me llame a sus aposentos y me diga que ha llegado la hora de que cumpla con mi deber... fuí a hablar con él cierto día, pero lo único que me comentó fue que fuera paciente con mi destino...

- Piensa que si demora demasiado, sea por que en verdad el destino te tiene preparado una vida llena de felicidad - la animé - además el Árbol Deku solo hace lo mejor para nosotras...

Cora suspiró. Me miró y con unas cuantas lágrimas, me sonrió. Le contesté dandole un abrazo. Odié sacar ese tema a flote, no quería ver sufrir a mi amiga luego de que ella mostrara tanta gentileza conmigo. Me dolía no poder decirle algo más ¿Pero como decirle que de cierta forma, esa vida que ella tanto soñaba yo no la deseaba de igual manera?


	2. La villa kokiri

Capitulo 2: La Villa Kokiri

Apreciaba las hojas de los arboles moviendose al ritmo del viento mientras daba un enorme suspiro.

Los sollozos de Cora poco a poco se volvieron respiraciones profundas y tranquilas.

Quería tratar de asimilar mi vida de la misma manera en que ella veía con entusiasmo la suya. Pero no importaba cuanto tratara de ver el lado positivo a todo eso, simplemente no podía.

- ¿Ya estas más tranquila? - le dije en voz baja

Restregó un poco sus ojos hinchados por el llanto, luego se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa mientras asentía levemente con su cabeza.

- Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar mi embarazoso llanto sin motivo - me dijo con una voz ronca

- La que debería disculparse soy yo - le dije con cierta incomodidad - No debería meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden...

- No, no te preocupes Navi - me contestó luego de un momento - no importa, soy demasiado sentimental... e impaciente

Cora agitó un poco su cabeza, despejandose de todos sus pesares. Dió un último suspiro de leve tristeza y enseguida su mirada llena de aquel brillo característico volvió. Aclaró su garganta y me miró.

- ¿Lo ves? - se dirigió a mi con su sonrisa habitual - ¡no ha pasado nada!

Sonreí. Tanto ella como yo teníamos visiones distintas de la vida, pero nuestra meta era la misma al final de cuentas.

- Y entonces - le dije lo más animada que pude - ¿qué se supone que deba pasar ahora?

Cora se quedó pensativa por un instante y me observó

- Si mal no lo recuerdo - dijo sonriente - querías conocer a los kokiri ¿no es así?

- Cierto

- Esta bien, entonces estamos en el lugar adecuado - siguió - solo espera un poco, en cualquier momento apareceran

Observe el claro que se hallaba frente a nosotras y comence a sentir cierto cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo. No me explicaba el nerviosismo que me invadia. Tal vez era la excitación de conocer a alguien distinto...

- Entonces, los kokiri ¿eh? - dijo Cora hechando un suspiro - son criaturas bastante peculiares, debería recalcar, aunque nada extraordinario. Son pequeños niños llenos de inocencia, Navi, nada complicado. Nosotras, como ya te había comentado antes, somos un regalo por parte del Gran Árbol Deku a sus hijos y seremos las encargadas de ser sus guardianas. - hecho su mirada sobre mi - ¿una misión difícil?

- Parece sencillo - me encogí de hombros

- Y la verdad es que lo es - me dijo muy segura - aunque, por circunstancias del destino, yo no he corrido con la suerte de ser asignada aun, la experiencia de las demas ha sido mi enseñanza. Seguro que se presentaran ciertas situaciones "dificiles", pero te aseguro que sabras como continuar y darles solucion...

Y la resignacion comenzó a reflejarse dentro de mi, mientras trataba de escuchar con interes todo lo que Cora me decia con lujo de detalles. En sus largas explicaciones, continuamente dejaba ver mi pesadez y Cora me preguntaba si me encontraba bien. Yo respondía con un alegre y claro, aunque fingido "si" y ella proseguia con tal desenvolvimiento y pasion, que incluso me resultaba imposible no sonreir ante su positividad. En verdad me sorprendía como un hada como ella aun no consiguiera lo que quería... deseaba de todo corazon que llevara una vida feliz con un kokiri que en verdad la mereciera.

Luego de un buen rato de platicar, Cora sonrio, para luego dar un largo suspiro mientras sus claros ojos soñadores se enfocaban en la copa de los arboles

- ¡Oh, Navi! - dijo con gran entusiasmo - el bosque si que es un lugar sumamente misterioso ¡me apasiona saber todo sobre el!

- Eso ya lo veo - le dije con una sonrisa - y la verdad es que comparto tu opinion. Sería fabuloso poder explorar todos aquellos místicos lugares...

- Si...

Ambas nos miramos con nostalgia. Sabíamos perfectamente que eso era imposible para dos pequeñas criaturas como nosotras. Pero ¿quién iba a decir que el destino me concedería mi más grande sueño luego de unos años?

Comencé a escuchar el cesped crujir de manera estrepitosa alrededor de mi, acompañado por varias voces y gritos entremezlcados. Dirigí mi mirada asustada hacia los arboles, para luego ver como Cora agitaba sus alas y se alzaba por encima de mi.

- ¿Que sucede? - pregunté alarmada

- Parece ser que los pequeños se dirigen hacia aca - contestó, posando una mano en su cintura mientras que con la otra atajaba un poco el sol de sus ojos

- ¿De verdad? todo ese ruido... ¿ellos lo provocan?

- Sip, vienen corriendo - dijo posandose de nuevo en la rama en la que me encontraba - deben de estar jugando a alguna clase de carrera o algo asi... ¡Miralos! ¡Ahi vienen!

Heché mi mirada hacia la direccion en que Cora me señalaba. Enseguida distinguí a varias figuras pequeñas que se dirigian a donde nos encontrabamos con gran rapidez. Observe que uno de ellos acababa de caer al suelo y con gran facilidad y gracia se levantaba para volver a la carrera.

Me llene de entusiasmo al ver al primer kokiri que paso por debajo de nosotras. Era un chico que, al igual que todos, vestia con unos pantalones y camisa de color verde. Alcancé a distinguir sus orejas puntiagudas y su cabello castaño, el cual era cubierto por un gracioso gorrito. Divise como un hada de color cafe le seguia el paso por detras. Parecia bastante cansada.

- ¡Voy a ganar, voy a ganar! - gritaba con gran entusiasmo, mientras tropezaba sin perder el equilibrio con ciertas ramas y rocas en el camino

- ¡Hey, espera, espera! - gritaba su hada detras de el - ¡Ten cuidado!

Miraba impresionada a la estampida de niños kokiri que le seguían a gran velocidad.

- ¡Eso no se vale! - chillaban algunos - ¡Saliste antes de decir "ya"!

- ¡Hey chicos, esperenme! - me lleno de ternura un pequeño regordete que trotaba con gran dificultad - ¡recuerden que debian darme un minuto de ventaja!

- ¡Para, para! - le reprendio su hada - no te esfuerces demasiado ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de comer tanto?

Cora se hecho a reir al ver la cara rechocha del kokiri hacer un puchero. El hada de color naranja suspiró resignada mientras dirigia su sonrisa y mirada calida hacia donde nos encontrabamos.

- ¡Hey! - le grito el hada a Cora, mientras el kokiri regordete se sentaba en uno de los arboles a descansar - ¿Que haces por aqui?

- Oh, ya sabes - le contesto - tan solo dando mi paseo diario por el bosque - Cora me miró y con un guiño, me sonrió

- Ya veo - dijo enseguida, dirigiéndose a donde nos encontrabamos - y vienes acompañada, puedo ver.

- Navi - se dirigió Cora hacia mí, mientras señalaba a el hada que se hallaba frente a nosotras - ella es Dana

- Un placer - contesté un poco apenada

- El placer es todo mio, Navi - me respondió con una sonrisa

En aquel momento, Dana me inspiraba un enorme respeto y admiración. De alguna manera, el ver a un hada con una gran experiencia como ella y que ahora era el hada guardiana de un kokiri, para mi era como el mayor logro que podría llegar a alcanzar en mi vida. Estaba tan resignada con la vida que me esperaba en el bosque, que nunca me hubiese imaginado que mi futuro tomaría un rumbo distinto.

-Y asi que supongo que eres nuestra nueva compañera...

- Eh... si, supongo

- Seguro que Cora ya te hizo el recorrido acostumbrado por todo el bosque ¿o me equivoco?

- Bueno, eso y mucho mas - respondí con cierta alegria

- Claro, claro - dijo Dana, poniendo sus ojos en blanco - el recorrido mas toda la extensa explicación que Cora suele hacer, como sucede normalmente - aqui, hecho una mirada seria a Cora

Esta, enseguida se puso roja de verguenza y no pude evitar soltar una risita. Jamás me hubiera percatado de esto, pero luego de que Dana lo mencionara, desde que Cora me encontró, no paraba de hablar a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. No podía culparla. De hecho, agradecía que ella hubiese acaparado toda la conversacion durante aquella mañana, de esa forma, la tension entre las dos era nula. Además ¿de qué podría hablar un hada nueva en aquel momento? ¡No sabía nada del mundo! Tan solo era una criatura ansiosa de informacion, y sin duda, Cora era la mejor para ese trabajo.

- Eh, Navi - me dijo con la cabeza gacha - perdona si te llegué a aburrir o desesperar con todo esto... tengo la fama de hablar demasiado y yo... bueno...

- ¡Oh no, no, por supuesto que no! - le dije con un tono de alarma - para mi, ha sido bastante valioso que hayas compartido todos tus conocimientos conmigo, en verdad... no tienes nada de que avergonzarte

- ¡Vamos, Navi! - dijo Dana - no seas tan amable, todas las hadas sabemos que Cora es el hada mas parlanchina del mundo

Observé que Cora se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con recelo a Dana.

- Pero... lo estoy diciendo en serio - le dije - estoy segura que todo lo que Cora me ha dicho me servirá...

- Bueno, bueno, esta bien - dijo Dana al notar el tono de impaciencia en mi voz - dejemos de hablar de eso ¿Porque mejor no nos acompañan a la villa? con un poco de movimiento de los niños por allí, seguro que será más interesante. Además, estoy segura de que las todas estaran encantadas de conocerte

Dana hechó una mirada hacia abajo de donde nos encontrabamos, tan solo para ver al niño kokiri que había dejado descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Al menos de que decidas quedarte y hacer otro recorrido al bosque - continuó, mientras extendía y preparaba sus alas para el vuelo - En fin, es tu decisión, de cualquier forma, allá te estaremos esperando

- No lo creo necesario - le contesté - asi que supongo que allá te veré

- De acuerdo. Entonces, Navi ¡Bienvenida al bosque! - me dijo alegre mientras volaba hacia el kokiri regordete.

Me limité a responderle timidamente con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

De pronto, paró en seco y se volvió a nosotras por ultima vez.

- Ah! y Cora - dijo en un tono picaro y un guiño - ya sabes que solo bromeo ¿verdad?

Ahí, se dió la vuelta y voló hacia el kokiri. Le dirigió unas cuantas palabras de aliento y justo despues, el pequeño se puso en pie para seguir con su camino hacia el pueblo. Me quede observando con gran desesperación como Dana seguía pacientemente los pesados y cortos pasos del niño.

- Eso es algo digno de admirarse. No sé que haría en una situación como esa...

- Todas dicen lo mismo - dijo Cora detras de mi - pero por algo el Gran Árbol Deku eligió a Dana para que fuera guardiana de ese gordito

Fijé mi mirada en Cora y sonreí. Pensé que diría algo más, pero simplemente cambió de tema.

- Bueno Navi - continuó - prosigamos entonces a la villa

- Bien - contesté gustosa

Extendimos las alas y emprendimos el vuelo. No podía evitar sonreir para mis adentros. Toda aquella situación simplemente me causaba gracia. Podía ver facilmente en la expresión de Cora que aún estaba enfadada, mas no podía discernir si ese enfado estaba dirigido hacia Dana o hacia ella misma. No veía necesidad de que Cora se tomara tan enserio todo aquél reproche por parte de Dana.

- ¿Navi?

Noté un ligero tono de verguenza en la voz de Cora. Extrañada, volteé a verla.

- ¿Sí? - respondí

Su semblante reflejaba una mezcla de cierta pena y disgusto. Torció su boca y frunció un poco el ceño.

- Nada, nada - dijo por fin forzando una sonrisa - es demasiado estupido. Olvídalo.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, si, es solo que... - dió un fuerte suspiro - al fin de cuentas nadie es perfecto ¿cierto? Solo quería pedirte perdon si mi boca llego a causarte alguna molestia... tu sabes... no puedo evitar hablar tanto

Sonreí con ternura. Cora era definitivamente una gran ayuda y sin duda, una gran amiga.

- No tienes por que sentirte tan afectada por todo eso - le dije - de hecho, creo que no deberías hacer caso a lo que Dana o cualquiera haya dicho de ti. Te aseguro que si ella hubiera sido la novata en todo esto, hubiera apreciado tu compañia tanto como yo. Estoy segura que ninguna de todas esas hadas experimentadas nacieron sabiendolo todo. Deja de sentirte asi ¿de acuerdo?

Cora estaba cabizbaja. Luego de unos instantes, me miró y esbozo una sonrisa junto con una mirada decidida.

- Tienes razon Navi - dijo con voz firme - te prometo que no me dejaré llevar de nuevo por un comentario tan idiota como esos.

- Esa es el hada que conocí hace unas cuantas horas - le dije riendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo

- Muy bien, entonces... - me sujetó de la mano y me guió de nuevo entre los árboles, como había hecho en anteriores ocasiones - prosigamos con nuestro siguiente destino

- ¿La villa kokiri?

- Asi es. Hay que apresurarnos. Es lindo ver el pueblo tan armonioso cuando todos los kokiris estan reunidos. Podríamos aprovechar tambien para que los conozcas, a ellos y a sus hadas.

Comenzamos a avanzar más rapido. Pensé que no habia necesidad de ir tan aprisa, de hecho fue un tanto riesgoso. Hubo varias ocasiones en las que casi me topaba con una rama y las hojas dificultaban mi vista. Pero Cora me guió sana y salva hasta la orilla de la villa.

Comencé a oir el sonido de varias voces armoniosas que hablaban al unisono. Una gran sonrisa me iluminó el rostro en cuanto llegamos al centro del pueblo. Me llené de gran emocion al ver aquella escena. Una gran cantidad de niños y niñas kokiri se hallaban reunidos, cada uno con su respectiva hada al lado. Todos jugueteaban y reían llenos de armonia. Iban de aquí para allá, de un lado al otro, felices con la simple vida que llevaban.

- Bueno Navi, te presento a la tribu kokiri - dijo Cora con un aire de orgullo

- Es bastante inspirador tenerlos reunidos a todos aqui - le dije - el pueblo no es lo mismo sin ellos

- Sin duda - contestó - estos niños hacen que el bosque parezca tener vida y que no parezca tan tenebroso como lo es en realidad.

Las ultimas palabras de Cora me incomodaron un poco. Fruncí un poco el ceño mientras volteaba a verla un poco desconcertada.

- ¡Ah! Perdona si te asuste - dijo al darse cuenta de mi impresión - pero no te preocupes. Estamos muy lejos de todas esas cosas extrañas. Además, recuerda que el Árbol Deku es nuestro guardián. Él es muy poderoso y no permitiría que nada pasara con el pueblo.

Paseaba mi mirada ausente por los árboles del espeso bosque. No tenía ni la menor duda de que lo que había dicho Cora era totalmente cierto. Aun así, me seguía deconcertando el hecho de que algo "tenebroso" rondara por los alrededores. La duda comenzó a invadirme y mis ganas de saber más crecieron de gran manera.

Cora me tomo por el brazo, haciendome volver mis ojos hacia su mirada color rosa y enseguida me sacó de mis curiosos pensamientos. Su expresión reflejaba preocupación. Al parecer, había malinterpretado mi reacción por una de terror.

- Debería aprender de una buena vez a no hablar de más - se reprendió una vez mas en tono enojado - ¡Navi! Por favor - comenzó a darme palmaditas en mi espalda - no quiero amargarte la tarde por una tonteria que no vale la pena mencionar - quería contrariarla, pero entonces me ofreció una de esas alegres sonrisas y continuó - mejor ven, hay que disfrutar lo que resta del día en compañia de las demás.

Viendo la determinación de Cora, no pude mas que asentir con cierta pesadumbre ante su oferta. Heché una última mirada hacia el bosque y la seguí.

Retorné mi atención hacia los pequeños de la villa. Al igual que siempre, Cora comenzó a explicarme quién era cada niño y niña del pueblo,y porsupuesto, se tomaba el tiempo de presentarme con cada hada que se encontraba a su paso.

La mayoría eran hadas experimentadas, quienes tenían ya su vida destinada al lado de un kokiri. Aunque para mi alivio, también tuve el placer de conocer a otras hadas, las cuáles se encontraban en la misma condicion que Cora y yo: el Árbol Deku aún no tenía a alguien designado para ellas.

Todas las hadas me daban una calida bienvenida junto con sus buenos deseos durante mi vida. Incluso algunos kokiri se disponian a saludarme y en repetidas ocasiones preguntaban por mi nombre debido a su fácil distracción. Muy divertida, les contestaba una y otra vez, mientras otros me invitaban a jugar o hacer una inocente travesura.

En aquél momento, mi perspectiva sobre mi vida futura cambió en gran manera luego de conocer la forma de vivir de los niños kokiri al lado de sus hadas. Era tan plena e inocente, llena de simples y sencillos problemas... como aquella vez, recuerdo, en la que yo no tenía más de dos semanas de vivir allí, cuando una pequeña niña perseguía a unos cuántos niños que le habían arrebatado su diminuta "muñeca", que no era más que un saco relleno de tierra y unas cuantas hojas y ramitas formaban su irregular cara. En su intento por atrapar a uno de ellos, la pequeña tropezó, logrando caer en el estanque que se encuentra al centro de la villa. Empapada, no tardó en hacer un enorme puchero y comenzar a llorar. Su hada compañera enseguida se empeñó en conseguir su consuelo, prometiéndole que tan pronto y consiguiera un nuevo saco, harían una muñeca, incluso más bonita que la anterior, ya que esta tendría unas cuantas hojas en su cabeza, formando su hermoso cabello ondulado.

La tarde pasó armoniosa y serena mientras pasaba el tiempo paseando por el pueblo, hasta que la deidad de la noche cayó sobre el pueblo y una niebla comenzaba a formarse cubriendo el suelo con su manto gris.

- Debes estar cansada - dijo Cora mientras se posaba en el techo de una casita

- No dudo que tu también lo estes - contesté

- Bueno, debo admitir que un poco, si - dijo - pero se te va haciendo costumbre andar de un lado del bosque para el otro

- Me imagino - comenté con pesadez

- Vamonos ya - dijo elevandose una vez mas

- ¿A dónde ahora?

- Al manantial - contestó - ahí es en donde las hadas se reunen para pasar la noche. Se encuentra al norte de la villa, muy cerca del Gran Árbol Deku.

La observé durante unos instantes, pensando en la idea. Cora sonrió.

- O tal vez quieras dormir en otro lado, aunque no hay lugar más seguro para un hada que dormir al cuidado de nuestro guardian...

- Oh, no, nada de eso - dije enseguida - sería muy peligroso, aún más para alguien tan inexperta. Te acompaño.

- Bien entonces - dijo mi amiga con sonrisa picara - vamos

Atravesamos el pueblo avanzando hacia el norte. Avanzamos más allá de los aposentos del Árbol Deku y alcancé a distinguir un gran tumulto de luces que se agrupaban en los árboles que se hallaban junto al hermoso manantial que me habia dado vida. Varias hadas se encontraban reunidas, refugiandose en las hojas de los árboles situados cerca del recinto.

Cora me llevó a uno de los árboles mas cercanos a nuestro guardián, en dirección este. Esa noche alcancé a distinguir a aproximadamente cinco hadas que dormian ya placidamente, con su luz brillando de una manera tenue y acogedora, cobijadas por las hojas.

Puede ser que dormir en las ramas de los árboles no suene tan comodo, pero nosotras realmente nos las ingeniamos para que sea lo más acogedor posible, apilando ramas, hojas, pasto, flores, todo recurso que este a nuestro alcance para que nuestro sueño sea apasible.

Esa noche, Cora me ayudo a preparar mi lugar de descanso. Conseguimos algunas cuantas flores y hojas cerca de ahi.

- A veces suelo encontrar algodon y no dudo en usarlo - dijo en voz baja, mientras colocabamos hoja tras hoja en una rama, dando la forma a un rectangulo deforme del tamaño de mi cuerpo - Pero por ahora, creo que las hojas te haran un buen soporte. Las flores podras ponerlas luego sobre las hojas. Esta noche te prestaré unos petalos que yo misma he entretejido para que te cobijes.

- Muchas gracias - dije con cierta pena - pero ¿tienes tú con qué cobijarte?

- ¡Oh si, claro! - contestó - tengo miles, no te preocupes. De hecho, si tu quieres, puedo enseñarte a entretejerlas

- Me encantaria - contesté con una gran sonrisa y suspiré - de verdad que apreció mucho todo lo que haces por mi. ¡Oh diosas! no se siquiera cuántas veces ya te he dicho eso.

- No es nada, Navi, no te preocupes - dijo riendo

Luego de que hubiesemos terminado mi cama improvisada, Cora dió un bostezo.

- Bueno, me iré a dormir que me muero de sueño - dijo mientras bajaba un poco las alas en señal de pereza y se daba la vuelta - Te veo mañana Navi

- Hasta mañana entonces y de nuevo gracias - le dije

Cora se limitó a sacudir su mano derecha de arriba a abajo con pesadez, mientras se dirigía a su cama que se encontraba a no mas de dos ramas de distancia de la mia.

Suspiré. El sueño aún no me encontraba y decidí dirigirme hacia el exterior del árbol con cautela.

Volé agilmente hacia la copa del árbol y me posé sobre las hojas más altas. Sentándome, me perdí en mis pensamientos, admirando la belleza de la noche con las luces misteriosas del bosque y el suave viento susurrando en mis oidos. Recuerdo que me preguntaba una y otra vez cuántas noches como esa tendría que presenciar para que conociera mi destino.

Miré hacia el firmamento lleno de estrellas, admirando impresionada su inmensidad. Posaba mi mirada en cada estrella con la que se encontraban mis ojos, hasta que una en especial atrajo mi atención. Se encontraba junto a la luna creciente y brillaba de forma tenue. Era insignificante al lado de la bella luna. Decidí hacerla mia. Sabía que esa pequeña estrella, algún día, transformaría su fulgor, brillando con tal intensidad que incluso la Luna misma se opacaría a su lado.

Ese dia, pensé, seria el dia en que yo hiciera algo importante con mi vida. Tenía tal determinación, que en ese momento me juré a mi misma que cumpliría con aquella promesa. Ese día tenía que llegar. Estaba dispuesta incluso a ser más que solo la guardiana de un kokiri. En aquel instante no tenía ni la menor idea de cuál podría ser ese objetivo tan ambicioso, pero estaba dispuesta a brillar con más intensidad que las demás, al igual que aquella estrella lo haría algún día.

Luego de unos instantes de realizar mi promesa, me llené de temor al ver el tamaño de mis deseos. La magnitud de mis sueños era inmensa y era demasiado descabellado pensar que algo tan pequeño como yo lograra algo más que ser tan solo un hada del bosque.

Miré de nuevo a mi estrella y cerré mis ojos. Elevé una plegaria a las diosas, rogando que me iluminaran en el camino hacia mi destino incierto.

Unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos debido a la gran confusion que me inundaba. Me dí cuenta que era un hada desorientada, que en un momento se conformaba con lo que la vida le ofrecía y al otro añoraba más allá de lo posible. Me desesperé ante mi situación y sentí gran descontento. Parecía que nunca encontraría un equilibrio y eso me aterraba. Volví mi mirada hacia arriba y entonces me decidí a rehacer mi promesa: el día en que aquella estrella brillara con todo su esplendor, ese día habré de encontrar mi felicidad. No importaba si fuera con logros o sería simplemente convirtiendome en el hada acompañante de un kokiri. Lograría mi felicidad.

Con esperanza, sonreí. No quería pensar ya en si se lograría todo aquello o que me depararía el futuro. Quería ser feliz y estar en paz con la vida. Hechando un suspiro de cansancio y resignación, levanté el vuelo y me dirigí hacia el interior del árbol.

Con toda la delicadeza que puede y no despertar a las demás, llegué al lugar que me correspondía y me heché sobre las hojas y flores que formaban mi lugar de descanso. Para mi sorpresa, había quedado bastante comodo e incluso los petalos entretejidos que Cora me habia proporcionado a manera de cobijo desprendían un olor bastante agradable, lo cual hizo que me arrullara de manera inevitable. Así, caí enseguida en un profundo y agradable sueño.


End file.
